


At Bastogne

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Bastogne, Gen, Sorrow, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: The men paid it all at Bastogne. Just a poem to try and describe the horrible things they experienced there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment of inspiration to write this poem; I just wanted to capture the struggle of Bastogne.

Eyes to the Heavens, trained upon the songs of angels  
Wished for in empty prayers breathed from dry lips  
One’s own heart pounding so loud it’s painful  
The small puff of air the only life in the cold brokenness

What compels a man to cry frozen tears in the night  
When the world is quiet and everyone’s listening  
Is not shameful, for underneath the bright moonlight  
The cheeks of the infinite world are glistening

The eyes that close meet a fate unjust  
Plagued with memories too soon to be forgotten  
The once gentle feel of sleep has lost its trust  
By forcing lungs to burn with screams again

What pleas they cried were answered in time  
But to the weary souls’ dismay  
The trumpet was the church bell’s chime  
The angels in black, bringing dues to pay

Death’s ransom made its steep climb  
Searching for more lives to own  
Innocent, there was no crime  
But still blood spilled upon the snow

At Bastogne.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is beautiful, and it captures emotion like no other medium can.


End file.
